Newborn
by Cullengirl10
Summary: Alexis is the new vampire next door, she is smart, she is sassy and what's up with her craving for food? Join her on her adventures with the Cullens and all things bloody!
1. Alexis Lessons

**Newborn**

**(**_**A/N: Enjoy : ))**_

_Disclaimer_

_Me: "Like SM owns Twilight. I own a pair of blue and black double all star converse because I'm cool like that"_

_Flashback_

_It was sunny outside and Alexis was walking down a sidewalk. Just as she passed by a pizza shop named Tony&Tina's pizzeria. A man was suddenly in front of Alexis. His 6 feet tall farmed towered over Alexis's barely 5 feet frame. He stared at her his red eyes blazing. He licked his lips._

_End of flashback (A/N: Sorry for the crappy detail on the flash back but 3rd pov is harder than most people think!)_

"Alexis?" Esme asked. I quickly snapped my head from the Social Studies text book Esme had given me earlier. I blinked twice trying to get the flashback out of my head.

"Yes Esme" I said in a small voice. Which wasn't normal for me because I was usually the loud and crazy one like Emmett. Everybody was surprised when they realized how loud I can get when I wanted to.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked concerned.

"I'm perfect Esme I'm just a little thirsty" I said thinking of any random excuse that popped into my. I loved Esme as mother I truly do, but sometimes I a girl needs to keep things to herself. And I'm very grateful that she cares enough to ask me what's going on.

"Okay" Esme said slowly clearly not believing my lie. I mentally rolled my eyes. Was my human mother like this? I really hope not. I sighed and handed the text book to Esme.

"I am going hunting now Esme and we can continue this lesson later" I said walking up the stairs and into my room (A/N: Link to Alexis's room on my profile). I looked around my emo like room and sighed. I looked at the side wall that was completely glass. I liked my lips slowly almost seductive a habit I some how could not break. That showed the forest. Looking back at me was my reflection

_So sexy almost evil_

_Eyes so golden you get lost_

_A face you can't stop looking at_

_So perfect in every way_

_A voice so smooth you can hear for hours_

_Lips so smooth you can feel against yours_

_To hold and smell would me be a dream come true_** (A/N: Poem is not mine I just mixed it up a little but!)**

I opened the window and jumped out of it. Landing on the balls of my feet I quickly shot towards the forest. When I got to the river I sighed took 10 steps back ran forward and jumped. I never looked down something I was afraid of doing. I might not know much about my human life but I knew enough to know that I am afraid of heights and I can't swim!

**A/N: What do you think? Took me FOREVER to write this chapter but don't worry this worry will get insetting just be patience! Check out the poll on my profile to see who Should be Alexis's mate! Human or Vampire? The poll will come down when I get to chapter 10 because that's the surprise chapter that will leave you wanting more! : ) All you need to know is that It'll be special pov!**


	2. Nothing but a monster

Newborn

**A/N: In a few hours I'm about to hang out with some friends. So if you are lucky I can write another chapter and put it up when I get home or later tomorrow.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Me: I own a iPod touch so Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!**_

Chapter 2: Nothing but a monster

I bent down into a crouch following that mouth-watering scent, letting my instincts take over the reins. My eyes were dangerously black. I sighed I missed having one eye color brown. How did I know I had brown eyes? It's kind of obvious considering my skin color.

But now as I ran through the forest chasing down a particularly large elk I had stumbled upon by accident, I concentrated on the kill, exhilaration coursing through my vein.

I wiped the blood that was dripping on my cheek. That's was pretty good, I wasn't thirsty enough to finish the whole elk, I just wanted to get out of the house. I looked at the half dead elk.

"Poor animal never had a chance" I said in a false sweet voice. I turned around and speed away. I stopped in front of the river again. This time closing my eyes and launching foreword.

Landing on my hands and feet I breathed in and our deeply but I didn't even need it. I got up, turning around I stared at my watery reflection.

Long luscious black hair. It was exactly like Amy Lee's. Small petite frame. I was only 4'll. My face looked weird. Not in a bad way like good and evil mixed together. Good from being human and evil from having my face changed into this creature of the night. Me and everybody else knows I am young. 12 years old probably.

How I managed to stay alive during that Volturi meeting I have no idea. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis voices where actually boring. And I'm surprised that I didn't die of boredom. Maybe I should have paid more attention during the meeting. But none the less I was exacted to leave alive. Even though a tiny minuscule part of me kind of wanted to be dead.

_Flashback_

_"Ah Cullens so great to see you but on such bad circumstances" Aro said in is very gay like voice._

_"What's make you think I am bad circumstances" I asked kind of hurt. I didn't even know this mother fucker and here he is judging me. "If you had more control of your newborns we wouldn't be here. And my life would still be normal._

_"On the contrary you are a immortal child, who holds a lot of danger that can easily destroy our world. So why not...execute you know before any danger comes our way? Or you can also be helpful in one way or the other" He in a commanding voice._

_I looked away from his harsh red eyes. It was either die or become his servant for entirety. I pouted at this._

_End of flashback_

I narrowed my newly brighten gold eyes, I pursed my pink full lips, I clenched my small delicate hands, and turned around.

I'm nothing but a monster and that's the way it'll always be.

**A/N: Sorry its short again. Alexis won't always be this depressing. By chapter 3 or 4 she'll be more lively and trust me you'll love the new Alexis. I plan on updating later today. Please review.**


	3. What's up with him?

Newborn

**(Author's Note: I did promise Alexis would get more lively right?)**

_Disclaimer_

_Me: *Starts dancing* I OWN TWILIGHT BITCHES!_

_SM: *Stares*_

_Me: *Stops dancing, sighs, and mumbles* Actually I don't_

Chapter 3: What's wrong with him?

I opened the doors of the cafeteria in Forks High School.

"Who's that?" I heard a girl. She's probably new considering how her voice didn't sound familiar.

"Oh that's Alexis Cullen. The youngest Cullen. Alexis gets home schooled. She thinks she likes better than us. And she's like 4 years younger than us." Jessica whispered. I'm 5 years younger than them. I rolled my eyes and sighed annoyed.

"5 years younger" Angela corrected.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Alexis is 5 years younger than us" Angela reminded Jessica.

"Whatever" Jessica said.

By then I was by the Cullen, I mean _my _families table.

"Hello family" I said happily.

"Hey" Alice said.

"Howdy" Jasper said.

"Hi" Rosalie said.

"Sup" Emmett said.

"Hello Alexis, how are you today?" Edward said smiling. I rolled my eyes, smart ass.

"I'm wonderful dear brother of mine" I said. Plopping down on Edwards lap. Emmett wiggled his eyebrows up and down at us. I threw a carrot at him to fast for the humans to see. It flew right over his head and hit the window. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my laughter. I turned my head.

"Hey Edward did you see...that?" I asked ,but when I turned around I noticed Edward wasn't paying attention to us, at all. He was staring at the new girl confused, like he couldn't figure her out. And she was staring back dazed, brown hair, brown eyes, and pale.

"Nothing special" I whispered in a dismissive tone.

"Edward you want to go hunting today after your done with school?" I asked. Even though I had that elk I knew I'll probably get thirsty again. Better being safe than sorry.

"Sure Alexis" Edward said, but he seemed kind of distracted...

"Is that my outfit?" Alice screeched. I smirked. (A/N: Link to Alexis/Alice outfit on my profile!)

"I'm back Esme" I said. Walking into the kitchen. Esme looked at me strangely but greeted me back none the less.

"Hello dear, where have you been?" Esme said. Handing me a plate with a plain ham sandwich on it. 5 slices exactly. She also handed me a cup of water.

"Oh I just did some hunting and visited the others during lunch time"

"That's nice Alexis. Did anything interesting happen?" Esme asked. My flashed back to that brown eyed girl, and the way Edward was looking at her. I shook my head.

"Nope nothing at all" I said.

I thanked Esme for the sandwich. Putting it on the counter I took a big bite. I couldn't help but smile as I chewed. I remember the first time I craved human food.

_Flashback_

_"Alexis is there anything you need?" Esme asked._

_"May I get a ham sandwich please" I asked as polite as I can. Everybody looked at me in shock._

_"What?" I asked nervous. "Is it not normal to want food?"_

_"No Alexis...not normal at all." Carlisle said. "I have to look that up" He then walked up the stairs._

_"Esme?" I asked._

_"Yes Alexis" Esme answered back._

_"Can I get my sandwich now?" I asked._

_End of flashback_

I shook my head at the memory. I noticed that my sandwich was done. I drank my water. I left my dishes on the counter knowing Esme, she'll get them later.

I went upstairs back to my room. I sat on my king sized bed taking of my flats, well actually Alice's and grabbing my iPod touch I turned it on. I put the earphones in my ear and l let the rap music over take me.

2 hours later...

I took of the earphones out of my ear. I jumped up on top of my. Dropping the iPod by my feet. I jumped up and down a couple of times before moving foreword and jumping of the bed. I landed gracefully on my feet. And I ran out my room.

"THERE HERE, THERE HERE!" I shouted on top of my lungs running towards the stairs.

"IT'S TIME TO GO HUNTING!" I yelled again. Now skipping down the staircase.

By the time I opened the door I saw Emmetts Jeep. My smile than turned into a frown.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all shrugged and then walked into the house. I looked at house, than the driveway, and back at the house again. I shrugged too and went inside.

After what seemed like hours but was only 30 minutes I finally heard Edward drive up. I shot out of my seat next to Emmett on the couch, and I ran outside. When Edward got out the car I was right there in front of him.

"Edward where were you? Doesn't matter we can go hunting now, let's go!" I said happily, reaching for his hand.

But he walked right past me mumbling something about how he needed to talk to Esme.

I looked at his retreating form and then I looked at the forest. I shrugged for the second time this day and skipped to the forest. In the background I heard Edward's squeal away, Cant believe the motherfucker left me and without a bye! I thought in shock. Pulling my eyebrows together in confusion. I shrugged again for the third time and kept on skipping.

"I vant to suck your vlood" I said in a stereotype Vampire voice. I smiled and shook my head at my craziness

**(Author's Note: this was supposed to be up sooner. But I was really busy! Who knew my life could get so hectic! I just finished writing this and it's almost midnight! Plus I have school tomorrow! : / This chapter will either be up on Wensday morning or afternoon. I'll work on chapter 4 over the weekend and probably have it up Monday morning or afternoon! Please review and tell me something what you liked about this chapter things you didn't and why!)**


	4. He's back!

Newborn

**A/N: In a few hours I'm about to hang out with some friends. So if you are lucky I can write another chapter and put it up when I get home or later tomorrow.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Me: I own a iPod touch so Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!**_

Chapter 2: Nothing but a monster

I bent down into a crouch following that mouth-watering scent, letting my instincts take over the reins. My eyes were dangerously black. I sighed I missed having one eye color brown. How did I know I had brown eyes? It's kind of obvious considering my skin color.

But now as I ran through the forest chasing down a particularly large elk I had stumbled upon by accident, I concentrated on the kill, exhilaration coursing through my vein.

I wiped the blood that was dripping on my cheek. That's was pretty good, I wasn't thirsty enough to finish the whole elk, I just wanted to get out of the house. I looked at the half dead elk.

"Poor animal never had a chance" I said in a false sweet voice. I turned around and speed away. I stopped in front of the river again. This time closing my eyes and launching foreword.

Landing on my hands and feet I breathed in and our deeply but I didn't even need it. I got up, turning around I stared at my watery reflection.

Long luscious black hair. It was exactly like Amy Lee's. Small petite frame. I was only 4'll. My face looked weird. Not in a bad way like good and evil mixed together. Good from being human and evil from having my face changed into this creature of the night. Me and everybody else knows I am young. 12 years old probably.

How I managed to stay alive during that Volturi meeting I have no idea. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis voices where actually boring. And I'm surprised that I didn't die of boredom. Maybe I should have paid more attention during the meeting. But none the less I was exacted to leave alive. Even though a tiny minuscule part of me kind of wanted to be dead.

_Flashback_

_"Ah Cullens so great to see you but on such bad circumstances" Aro said in is very gay like voice._

_"What's make you think I am bad circumstances" I asked kind of hurt. I didn't even know this mother fucker and here he is judging me. "If you had more control of your newborns we wouldn't be here. And my life would still be normal._

_"On the contrary you are a immortal child, who holds a lot of danger that can easily destroy our world. So why not...execute you know before any danger comes our way? Or you can also be helpful in one way or the other" He in a commanding voice._

_I looked away from his harsh red eyes. It was either die or become his servant for entirety. I pouted at this._

_End of flashback_

I narrowed my newly brighten gold eyes, I pursed my pink full lips, I clenched my small delicate hands, and turned around.

I'm nothing but a monster and that's the way it'll always be.

**A/N: Sorry its short again. Alexis won't always be this depressing. By chapter 3 or 4 she'll be more lively and trust me you'll love the new Alexis. I plan on updating later today. Please review.**


End file.
